


Sweet Tooth

by killuazcldyck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, lots of gay boys blushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuazcldyck/pseuds/killuazcldyck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A hot chocolate and a scone?” The waiter, whose name tag reads ‘Akaashi’, confirms the order as he carefully places it down on the table.</p><p>“I, uh, didn’t order the scone,” clarifies Bokuto, figuring he should be honest. </p><p>The waiter glances at him briefly and gives him a small smile. “Kiyoko-san told me you liked the scones as well. It’s on the house,” Akaashi says, and Bokuto feels himself blush, much to his embarrassment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aomiens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomiens/gifts).



> Uh ... truthfully, I've never read or written BokuAka unless it was a polyship with Kuroo and/or Tsukki, so this was a new challenge for me. My giftee asked for "gentle shippy vibes" so I hope I delivered. D: 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it! <3

It was a cold, rainy afternoon when Bokuto first found the café. He was seeking refuge from the stormy weather outside when he saw the lit-up shop and decided to hurry in to embrace the warmth. The first thing Bokuto noticed about the café was that it was extremely cute; rustic and vintage, the place looked as though it had been there for years, well-kept and adored by the people who owned it. Cute tealight candles decorated every table, and a colourful selection of cakes and tarts clattered the front shelf near the register. It was a small place, but, Bokuto realised, perfect for him to work on his writing.

 

* * *

 

That was perhaps six or seven months ago. Ever since that day, Bokuto Koutarou has been going to Little Venice every week, sometimes even popping in twice in one week.

“Morning, Kiyoko-san!” Bokuto waves to the small, black-haired waitress who smiles back at him.

“The usual, Bokuto-san?” Kiyoko-san asks when she walks over to him. Bokuto nods in response, pulling up his favourite seat by the window.

He sits down and gazes outside; it’s the summer holidays, so children are running around wildly in the park across from the café, playing with their friends. Trying not to think too hard about the fact that he is about to start his first year of university and that he has a bunch of exams and assessments coming up, Bokuto starts writing in his journal. He loves these moments of peace and quiet, when he can sit inside his favourite café and lose himself in his writing.

“Excuse me,” a soft voice interrupts Bokuto’s thoughts and he looks up to see a waiter with his drink. Bokuto’s breath hitches when he looks at him; he’s never seen him before in this café, nor has he seen anyone quite so handsome in his life. “A hot chocolate and a scone?” The waiter, whose name tag reads ‘Akaashi’, confirms the order as he carefully places it down on the table.

“I, uh, didn’t order the scone,” clarifies Bokuto, figuring he should be honest.

The waiter glances at him briefly and gives him a small smile. “Kiyoko-san told me you liked the scones as well. It’s on the house,” Akaashi says, and Bokuto feels himself blush, much to his embarrassment.

“Thanks,” Bokuto responds, unsure of what else to say. He doesn’t know why, but he doesn’t want Akaashi to leave; Bokuto just wants to talk to him more and find out more about him, but by the time he opens his mouth again, Akaashi gives him a small bow and hurries off to serve other customers.

Abandoning his writing, Bokuto gets his phone and messages the only person he knows who would be useful in this situation.

 **To:** Kuroo Tetsurou at 10:02  
DUDE what the hell im gonna shit my pants

 **From:** Kuroo Tetsurou at 10:02  
(•ิ_•ิ)?

 **To:** Kuroo Tetsurou at 10:04  
THERE’S A SUPER HOT SUPER GORGEOUS AMAZING beautiful waiter at the cafe and im gonna DIE kuroo plz help me!!! What should i do??????? KUROO MY HEART, MY FUCKING HEART is gonna explode!! he is too beautiful 4 this world, what the HELL

 **To:** Kuroo Tetsurou at 10:05  
ALSO HE GAVE ME A FREE SCONE!!!!!

 **From:** Kuroo Tetsurou at 10:05  
WHOA, calm down dude! BREATHE. Just relax and be urself!! (Well, I mean, ya know). Smile at him and talk to him like u normally would with anyone! ( ˘⌣˘)♡(˘⌣˘ ) Free scones generally mean *thumbs up* ;3

 **To:** Kuroo Tetsurou at 10:06  
Akjwefnwakjfkawcamvanjag ε=ε=┌( >_<)┘

 

* * *

 

The next time Bokuto visits Little Venice, he drags Kuroo along, simply because he knows he won’t be able to face Akaashi again without turning into a stuttering mess. He sees him serving a couple sitting by the window - _his_ window, Bokuto thinks, a little annoyed. So they sit at the table next to the couple, which he mildly regrets a moment later, because he realises that they are the loudest people he’s ever come across, including himself.

One of the boys, a tall guy with a buzzcut, erupts into laughter so loudly that people in the café stop and stare at him, but he either doesn’t notice, or chooses not to care. The other boy sitting opposite him also bursts into hysterics, flicking his dyed blonde fringe out of his eyes as he does so. Bokuto watches them for a moment, feeling a stab of jealousy over what they have. The shorter boy gazes lovingly up at buzzcut boy after their laughter subsides and it is clear to everyone else in the café that they only have eyes for each other; so lost they are in each other’s eyes that they don’t even notice the world around them.

“Hello,” Bokuto snaps his attention back to Akaashi, who is waiting patiently for him to order something.

“Hi,” Bokuto breathes, suddenly very aware that Akaashi is staring right at him. Kuroo glances at his friend and Akaashi, and stifles his laughter.

“Can I get you anything?”

Bokuto glares at Kuroo, who is still trying not to guffaw. “Uh, yes. A hot chocolate and a cappuccino for this guy. Thanks,” mutters Bokuto, avoiding Akaashi’s gaze.

As soon as Akaashi disappears behind the counter, Kuroo snorts and grabs his friend’s hands frantically. “Dude. _Dude_ ,” Kuroo emphasises. “He is definitely gorgeous, and he’s also definitely into you!”

Bokuto gulps. He isn’t entirely sure what to do from here, or what to say. Should he just ask him out? Or is it too soon? Would Akaashi think he’s completely crazy? _Probably_ , a voice inside him says. When Akaashi comes back with their drinks, Bokuto decides there and then to just go for it, because what could he possibly lose?

“Akaashi,” Bokuto starts, ignoring Kuroo’s smirking. The café’s gone extraordinarily quiet now - the loud couple next to Bokuto and Kuroo are getting ready to leave, thankfully. They’re taking their sweet time, though, and Bokuto feels himself getting impatient and decides to ask him, flat-out. “Akaashi, would you like to go on a date with me?”

There’s a moment of silence and the two boys from the other table stop and stare, eyes wide.

“Go on, Akaashi! How can you say no to that face?” The taller boy with the buzzcut enthuses while the smaller boy agrees.

“Yeah! Come on, Akaashi!”

Bokuto feels like telling them to “ _Please shut up and stay in your damn lane_ ”, but he feels like it wouldn’t be the politest thing to do so he waits anxiously for Akaashi’s response.

To Bokuto’s surprise, Akaashi blushes when the boys encourage him. “I … thank you for asking, Bokuto-san.”

“How … how did you know my name?” Bokuto asks, knowing that he had never properly introduced himself to Akaashi before this.

Akaashi reddens again and scratches the back of his neck, looking awfully embarrassed. Bokuto, however, can’t help but think that this is the cutest possible thing that he’s ever seen in his life. “Uh, well … the day you first came in, I asked Kiyoko-san for your name because I thought you were really cute, and …” Akaashi trails off, looking as though he would rather be anywhere else but there. The other two boys gasp audibly from next to them.

“Holy shit, that’s so cute, Ryuu,” the smaller boy murmurs to his boyfriend.

“Way too cute, Yuu,” the buzzcut boy nods aggressively, but deciding that it’s their cue to leave, the two boys exit the café, whispering amongst each other excitedly.

In the silence that follows, Akaashi writes down his number on the back of the café’s business card and hands it over to Bokuto. “I would, um, I would love to go on a date with you, Bokuto-san. That’s, uh … that’s my mobile number if you want to call me. I should … I should get back to work,” Akaashi mumbles, still red in the face. Bokuto takes the card gratefully, smiling at Akaashi, who scurries back to the counter.

Kuroo leans back in his chair, hands behind his head, grinning as though he was the one who planned this entire event. “Smooth, my man,” Kuroo smirks.

“Thanks,” Bokuto responds, not even caring that he can’t stop beaming at what just happened. He folds and fiddles with the small business card with one hand, and his other hand clenches onto his phone, itching to text Akaashi despite knowing that he was right there in the same room as him.

“Just text him, dude. For fun,” chuckles Kuroo, knowing Bokuto all too well.

“Isn’t that a bit desperate?”

“Well … yeah, but what’s your point?”

For the second time that afternoon, Bokuto chooses to do something that he would have otherwise considered irrational and ridiculously impulsive.

 **To:** Akaashi ??? at 16:08  
Hi, it’s Bokuto. Um. Thanks for giving me ur number, if this is in fact ur number?? (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)

He barely waits a minute, and his phone buzzes.

 **From:** Akaashi ??? at 16:09  
Yes, Bokuto-san, it’s me. I finish at 5 today if you’d like to do something after work? (:

Bokuto cranes his neck to the counter and sees Akaashi looking at him and they share a glance, both of them smiling sheepishly. Bokuto gives him a thumbs up and to his delight, Akaashi bites his lip and blushes yet again.

Five o’clock couldn’t come fast enough.


End file.
